The Fourth Heir
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Long ago,my dad had a lover who is my mom,he was already married and crown king of a powerful kingdom,when he realize my mom was pregnant he decide to just leave her,but before he did he told her if I ever ask for who my dad was she would have to say that my dad was dead. Seventeen years later he try coming into my life cause one of his old enemy found out about me.Would I survive?


_I Don't Own FNFH__(Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime__),I only own the plot of the story,and this is for I have not update the other story's,btw The story is base by Fine P.o.v so when I change the p.o.v I will tell you._

_**The Fourth Heir.**_

_**Chapter**_** I.**

"Ok class dismiss,remember to do your homework people."Said my history teacher,I watch how the people stared to get there stuff then left with jealousy in my eyes,wanting to get out of class as soon as possible,but I knew that was impossible.I did not finish my work in time so,i have to stay here until I'm done,and sense this was my last class instead of finishing at home she made me finish it after class.

"Fine Hirakawa,You are free to go."She says,I look at her weirdly,and she kindly smiles at me."Is not pleasant to hear my student stomach making such sounds,and you might finish it at home,now go home and eat something."I smile at her,my cheeks are slightly pink,about me getting ashamed that she heard my stomach making such sound,well that seem normal I have only eaten a piece of cake in the morning sense I woke up late.

"Arigato,Kakuri-sensei."And with that I was out of the class room.

**~At Home~**

"Um mom,care to explain why are men dress in a tuxedo in our house?"She smile awkwardly at me,but before she said anything she raise her hand and wave,and all the men wearing tuxedo when inside the house,leaving me and my mom on the front porch.

'Well you see Honey-"I cut her off.

"Please tell me you have not made a arrange married." I beg her,she shakes her head.

"Well you see."She began,but again I cut her off.

"Cause mom that is so just late fashion-"My mom cut me off with a frustrated look on her face.

"For god sake no,and They are not tuxedo,but suits".

"What is the-."She did not even let me finish.

"And yes there is a big different between suits and tuxedos Fine Hirakawa."She sighs.

"Uhg whatever just tell me why there are men dress in tuxedo in our house?"I ask irritated.

"Fine there suits-"She got cut off by me.

"This is getting annoying just tell me."I replay aggrieved.

"Fine did you know when you were little,and I told you that your dad was dead?"She ask me,I nodded a wave of sadness crashing into my heart."Well you see,your dad is not really dead,he is a king from a far away country call Sun Royaume ,and if you have pray attention in history class which I doubt that you even stay awake in it, is one of the most greatest country apart from the seven kingdoms."

"Nice joke mom,so what now you gonna tell me I'm actually a fairy from Pixie Hollow?"She sighed and snap her finger,and the men in black came holding a Ipad near my face,a men was on the screen he smile at me,and I wave at him with a stupid confuse look on my face.

"Fine your mom is not joking,you are my daughter,you are the fourth heir of the throne,and no you are not a fairy from pixie hollow."He said.

"Wait so all was a lie,dad was never dead?"I ask, mom sadly smile at me.

"How could you?" I ask them both I saw my 'dad' trying to say something but he could not make the words.

"Fine,you are not the only one,Ania is also in your position."Mom says.

"Wait so now Ania is my half-sister."I yell.

"For god sake no,she is the daughter of the Royaume de L'eau king."Dad reply.

"Great ugh."I said in pure sarcasm.

"Oh Fine you don't know how sorry-"I cut 'dad' off,his eyes seem to drop down as he saw tears coming out of my eyes.

"For god sake,no don't tell me you are sorry oh great king of the Sun Royaume.I'm 17 for dam sake,and now you want to come into my life,after i believe you were dead."I yell,my mom whimper,and that almost made me regret yelling,clue word almost.

"Fine-"He stared.

"Fine nothing,how much i suffer seeing dads and mom together picking there child's after school,did you know how much i wanted to have a daddy who would always be there for me when i get my heart break,you don't know nothing, sure i have my mom,but you were never there,when i needed you,you decide to take care of your other children,and left me behind.?!"I reply.

"Fine you before you were born i had a wife,I did not love her cause it was arrange marriage,I loved your mom and when we had you I just become crown king do you know all the scandal that would have cause the new king have a baby out of matrimony all over the newspaper?"I frown at him."So I told your mom to tell you if you ever ask to say I'm dead."He reply with regret.

"You insensitive jerk you choose to let mom be a single parent,just so your reputation was not ruin then you come trying to come into my life,go to hell old men,i don't need you."I replay,I calm down how I saw mom,crying silently and mentally sighted.

"You don't understand the situation,here Fine some old enemy have found out that i have a daughter,and he is planning to get to me by killing you so please come to Sun Royaume with me."He begs,and I just punch the Ipad in half.

"Fine."Mom gasp.


End file.
